She Can Be Silly Too
by inudbzgirl
Summary: More than Kagome had thoughts and feelings in regards to her forgotten wish on the jewel. This story will tell what happened with Inuyasha and Kikyo after Kagome left. Sequel/companion to my story This Will Be Fun


**She Can Be Silly Too**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…at all….not even a little bit…no matter how much I want to**

The warm spring air blew gently as it kissed each flower, blade of grass and swayed with the tall beautiful bellflower tree. Below that tree sat a lone hanyou who was lost in his thoughts; most of them centered on the love of his life who just moments before had departed to dress herself properly. That day had brought several surprises and slight turmoil, the return of his best friend, and the revival of his beloved after three long years of being separated from them both. The years had been painful for him, as he spent the majority of those days alone silently waiting for at least one of them to return. Sadly that had only occurred in his dreams that inevitably turned to nightmares of them disappearing before his eyes.

He smelled her scent before she returned clad in his firerat kimono that she had designed to fit her body perfectly. He smiled at her lightly and resisted the urge to tackle her to the ground and kiss her endlessly.

"Hey" he said softly

"Hi" she replied just as gentle and gave him a slight smile

He watched her large brown eyes as a mixture of pain and guilt began to swirl within them. He had known that his decision would bring her slight guilt even after Kagome had sated her fears by allowing them to be together happily. He himself had felt guilty for hurting her-his best friend, travel companion and second love…but he didn't regret his decision, not in the slightest. He has always loved Kikyo more no matter how long he traveled with or loved Kagome.

"Onna" he started softly "Are you okay"

"I am alright" she replied turning away from him

"Do you regret that I made my decision" he asked her

"No, I regret that I went with the decision so easily" she replied looking at him sternly

"Isn't it odd" she started again softening her features "That the sacred jewel would bring the three protectors of it back together again."

"Yeah" he replied allowing the memories to overwhelm him

Flashback

It has been three years since Kagome and Inuyasha have been separated. Kagome climbed through the well as she was lifted out easily by Inuyasha. He smiled at her, joy in his eyes. She smiled back brightly happiness feeling her every being. He pulled her into his embrace and he enjoyed how soft her body felt. It had indeed been too long. When he released her she pouted slightly. He smiled sweetly, she was too cute.

"Kagome-chan, your back" Sango who had just walked up with Miroku and Shippo said excitedly.

"Yes Sango-Chan I have missed you all dearly."

"It is great to see you Kagome-sama." Miroku said with a smile and bow

Inuyasha had to resist the urge to collapse with joy she was back. He turned with a smirk and said to her "Baka, what took you so damn long?"

She smiled up at him and replied "It doesn't matter now. Just know that I'm here to stay."

Inuyasha smiling again lifted her easily and spun her around. He was filled with joy listening to her laughter as he did so. After he let her down to the ground gently he watched her collapse to her knees in pain

"Kagome" they all yelled in alarm

He kneeled down and helped her up gently, concern etching his features as he asked "Kagome, are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine." She replied hoarsely "What was that?" she then asked, confused.

"I'm not sure" he replied with concern.

"Inuyasha" Miroku cut in "Perhaps we should take her to Kaede-sama."

"Right. Get on Kagome." he replied kneeling down

She complied and hopped onto his back. He squeezed her thighs tightly, ready to take off.

"Ah what is that?" Shippo asked fear trembling through his body as he and the others watched a blue light leave Kagome's body and retreat deep into the forest.

"I don't know Shippo." Kagome replied wearily "But we should go after it."

"Are you sure Kagome?" Inuyasha asked with concern

She nodded in reply. "It could be important."

"But what about Kaede?" Shippo asked fear still dripping from his voice. "Don't you want to see her Kagome?" Inuyasha had to resist the urge to kick the small kit. Didn't he realize there were more important things to do right now.

"I'll see her later Shippo. There are more important things at hand right now. And like I told you…" she smiled again "I'm here to stay."

"Okay" he said nodding

"Miroku-sama, Sango, will you be joining us?"

"I'm sorry Kagome-chan." Sango answered "But we're a little busy." She lifted her son for Kagome to see.

He watched her notice the child for the first time as she said "I'm happy for you two, I'm glad to see the three years have treated you well."

"It has indeed Kagome-sama." Miroku cut in with a prideful smile. "When you return you should see our daughters, I'm sure they will be delighted to see the famous Lady Kagome."

"I'll be sure to Miroku. See you later." She yelled as Inuyasha leaped to the skies.

"Good luck you two." Shippo yelled to them

Inuyasha leaped easily from tree to tree quickly, trying to keep up with the floating blue orb. He gripped Kagome's thighs tighter and felt desire and arousal rise within him. Shaking his head remembering his task he picked up the pace as they reached deeper into the forest, when suddenly the orb stopped and descended rapidly.

"Inuyasha" he heard Kagome say as she pointed to the orb's changed direction.

Inuyasha leapt to the ground then and followed the sphere until it made a complete stop, below a tree of bellflowers. Letting Kagome down the two of them watched the blue ball begin to form into a different shape. Suddenly a purple light began to glow around Kagome's heart and exited quickly to the blue sphere causing Kagome to collapse again.

"Kagome" Inuyasha began again as he felt fear grip him, he couldn't lose her again.

"I'm fine Inuyasha" she replied standing and easing his fears "But what's happening to the orb?"  
The two of them watched again as the purple light began mixing with the blue and began melding in an intricate dance. Soon a more solid form began to become visible as the two lights finished their joining. At the last moment, a single flower fell into the light causing it to blind them both momentarily. When the light dulled they looked up to see a solid human figure-long jet black hair cascading down its back, ivory pale skin gleaming under the sunlight's reflection.

"Ki-Kikyo" Inuyasha said in fear

He heard Kagome gasp as the figure opened its eyes to reveal large shining brown orbs.

"Kikyo" Inuyasha yelled removing his haori quickly as he ran to her and cover her bare body.

"Inu-yasha" Kikyo replied in a raspy voice

"Your alive" he said embracing her as he forgot momentarily that Kagome was with him "But how?"

"Kagome made the wish." She replied simply struggling to stand "And for that I am forever grateful. Thank you Lady Kagome."

Inuyasha thought carefully for a moment, the sacred jewel had brought them all together again for a purpose. He couldn't let that purpose go unnoticed, he had been running from his decision for three years and thought that Kikyo's death would have made that decision easier but he was wrong. And it was time he made his decision now.

"Kagome" Kikyo began with assertion and pride "You and Inuyasha both have done much for me so it is only fair that I try to repay you both, by releasing the vow Inuyasha made for me."

"But I don't want you to release the vow" Inuyasha began quickly making his decision in his mind "I want to protect you forever."

"Inuyasha" they both whispered in disbelief.

"Kikyo" he replied moving toward her confidence building within him "I have lost you once, twice even. And I refuse to lose you again. I will protect you to my dying breath."

"Inuyasha" Kikyo replied "What of Kagome, what of the love you two share."

"It has never been as strong as the love I shared with you." He replied softly "And I think it's time I made my decision."

Kikyo noticing this turned to Inuyasha "I can't Inuyasha, I'm sorry."

He felt his heartbreak into a million pieces once again "But Kikyo, why?"

"It's okay Lady Kikyo." He heard Kagome say softly heartbreak evident in her voice "You two should be together, you were robbed of your love and here it is again." She turned to smile at her "So don't blow it this time."

Kikyo smiled back lightly "Thank you Lady Kagome, for all you've done for me."

She nodded back "I could never break up true love." She turned away from them to make her departure. "Ever"

End Flashback

"Perhaps you have made the wrong decision" Kikyo said snapping him out of his thoughts

"What makes you say that" he replied standing "I love you dammit"

"I love you too. But what about Kagome, what about the pain she's feeling"

He knew it was troubling her as it had been troubling him but he wanted to calm her fears, let her know that it was the right decision.

"Kikyo" he said softly "You were the first woman that I ever loved. Yes I loved Kagome but I love you so much more. You were the first person to ever look at me as if I wasn't a monster. You were a priestess love, and you risked everything just to be with me a worthless hanyou….."

"You're not worthless" Kikyo cut in "And I didn't risk anything, I could've stepped down if I wanted to"

"You risked everything" he replied grabbing her arm "The respect of your villagers, your stature, everything"

"None of that means anything" she said moving closer "Especially not more than you"

"So why shouldn't we be together" he pulled her to his chest loving her soft body and soft hair in his fingers "You mean the world to me, and from what you said I mean the world to you so let's not worry too much about what bad can happen and how guilty we feel. Let's just live in the moment, live with each other. And regardless of what you say I love you so I won't let you go easy and remember my life is yours and yours is mine"

She listened to his words and snuggled closer to his chest. She wanted to just dive into the relationship and forget everything that's happened but visions of her reincarnation continuously plagued her mind.

"I have to apologize to Kagome" she started "It's the least I can do"

"You're always apologizing you know that" he replied with a laugh "She's already forgiven you onna, all you have to do is live your life"

She laughed softly "I don't know how" honesty dripping from her voice "I don't know how to be an ordinary woman. I was dead for so long and before that I lived the life of a shrine priestess. I've never had real fun"

"Well" he began to reply "Then you can start with this"

He tackled her to the ground easily and tickled her. He relished in her laugh as he had never heard it so loudly before. He watched as she squirmed away and began running from him as he chased her around the forest. When he reached her he grabbed her around the waist and kissed her neck lightly. She smiled some more as he turned her around and began kissing her face.

"Inuyasha" she said laughing in an attempt to push her away "You're kissing me like a dog"

"I am a dog remember" he laughed and then pulled back to watch her face

Her eyes were open wide and her head was tilted to the side slightly. She had a large smile on her face and the sun reflected on her in just the right way that she emitted a glow. In other words she looked like a human goddess.

He kissed her then deep and passionate as he held her waist tightly. She moaned into his lips relishing in the fact that she could now embrace him in the way that she wanted-without qualms and worries. Their tongues danced with each other intricately as the two lovers began to sway with the gentle breeze.

"You're so beautiful" Inuyasha said pulling back to look at her "Gods I love you so much"

"Shhhhh" she replied pressing two elegant fingers to his lips "Just kiss me"

He pecked her gently then tackled her again in the same manner kissing her and tickling her. Squirming away once again and taking off in a different direction she screamed "You can't catch me even if you tried"

Raising an eyebrow at her challenge he took to the trees and leapt to each one individually before dropping in front of her and kissing her once again.

"You're cheating you can't use the trees to your advantage" she said laughing

"Why not you used your beauty to your advantage" he replied also laughing

She pushed him lightly "You're silly you know that"

"Why because I called you beautiful, I didn't know that made me silly" he rose an eyebrow at her

"No you're just silly"

"Well good, one of us has to be"

"You know I can be silly too"

"You couldn't be silly if you tried"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Perhaps"

"It's a bet then" she laughed feeling silly at how she's acting so differently from how she used to, he was the only one who could make her feel that way.

"What do I get if I win" he asked smiling seductively

"I don't know we'll see" she replied smiling just as seductively as she walked away swaying her hips

He watched her and licked his lips slightly he loved how Kikyo acted before, but this….this aroused him in ways like no other. He loved this new Kikyo, this free Kikyo and he was even happier that he had been the one to cause it. He would figure out how to apologize to Kagome when they got to that bridge, but for now he'd just sit back and enjoy life and his beloved Miko because as she said she can be silly too.


End file.
